


I hate accidents except when we went from friends to this.

by Peraltiagolove



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peraltiagolove/pseuds/Peraltiagolove
Summary: What if they really didn't screw light and breezy? What if Amy never went to Jake's apartment to patch up. And what if Jake and Amy are given the biggest surprise of their lives.Set in season 3
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyooooo
> 
> Just got this idea while studying and I posting this instead of studying or sleeping.
> 
> Hope to like this story.

After four drinks Amy Santiago couldn't control her self. The whole night she kept staring at Jake, the way his hair was styled, the way he was dressed up.

So she gave in. As soon as they were out of the restaurant. She pulled Jake by his shirt, pushed him on the nearby wall and attacked his lips with her, kissing him with passion.

The kiss was so intense that it left both of them gasping for air.

Jake also couldn't believe what just happened. Pretty, sincere, intelligent, beautiful and strong Amy acting all hot like that, man he was so turned on.  
He was still recovering from that intense kiss when he heard those three words that made him sure that his fast beating heart will beat so fast and explode.

"I want you, Jake" Amy whispered into his ear seductively

From then everything happened in a fast motion, they hailed a cab, gave the cabbie Jake's address. In the cab kissed and giggled like two horny teenagers. As soon as they entered Jake's apartment they started pulling at each other's clothes, Jake trying hardest to not tear away at Amy's dress.  
They walked backwards towards Jake's bed and landed with Jake on his back and Amy on top of him. Amy started to nib at his earlobe , trailing her kisses downwards trying to find his sensitive spots and when she heard him gasp she smirked and bit him there.

_________

This was great. He was feeling so good. Half- naked Amy on top of him, kissing him, biting him. God he was in heaven. "THE RULE!" Jake's mind yelled.  


"Ames...." He tried to speak when his mind was just sending signals downwards on his body.

"Ames..''

"Mmhmmm.."

He let out a gasp when Amy stroked him through his boxers and was simultaneously kissing him on his chest. 

"Amy, the... no....". Gasp. "Sex rule"

Amy stopped kissing him and looked up at him, smiling genuinely.

"I know, but I don't care. I just want you."

"You sure?"

"Yes, very much. You?"

"I am too."

"Good, now shut up and kiss me."

He didn't even take a second to that.

__________________

Staring at the ceiling after regulating their breaths they were both silent for a moment.

Until

"So, we broke a rule." Jake spoke 

"Yeah, I hope it wasn't a mistake"

"I hope it wasn't a mistake, title of your sex tape" Jake was quick to answer

Gasping, he realized

"Title of our sex tape!"

Amy just laughed and kissed him.

_________________

Next morning at the precinct everything was going smooth until they both were caught 'snorking' in evidence locker by Dozerman, who had a heart attack after yelliing at both Jake and Amy and then died. Then Terry yelled at them.

Amy mind was racing so fast. She very nervous about all this thing. She wanted her relationship with Jake to go smoothly but, it has only been a day and nothing is going good. The start of this relationship is not great what will happen if they continue to date. She really has to talk to Jake.

She looked up from her desk to look at Jake who was at the same moment looking at her, trying to say something. 

"Breakroom,now." She told him and he nodded

They both went inside the breakroom and talked about the whole thing, finally with Amy with a very heavy heart came at a conclusion of them calling this 'thing' off.

"Sorry" she said and left the breakroom

Jake was sad he wanted them to be together "Romantic Stylez" for so long, but he didn't say anything he just looked at her leaving. He respected Amy's decision.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been almost 5 weeks since they broke up after a day of dating. Everything was getting back to normal at the precinct but not with Jake and Amy.

Jake was acting weird around Amy. He didn't tease her, he had stopped making silly jokes at her. He tried to be the Jake he was, but was failing at that. Amy knew he was sad because of what had happened 5 weeks ago, she was sad too,but they had to do this for the betterment of both of them.

She said goodbye to him that day, but he just smiled at him. Not that cheery goodbye of Jake Peralta

She got home made herself some chicken salad, one thing she was good at in the kitchen. Changed into her PJs, had her dinner, watched Jeaopardy. Around 10 she got into her her bed after her nightime routine and solved her daily crossword.

She then plugged her phone into the charging and went to sleep.

She woke up at 4am feeling sweaty and nauseous. She drank some water and tried to go back to sleep. Only a minute later she jumped out of the bed and ran towards her bathroom.

She threw up her dinner. She was feeling very tired and her head hurt. She tired to get up, only to hunch back over the toilet as a second wave of nausea hit her. After making sure she was all done, she got up, brushed her teeth, drank some water and went to bed and tried hard to fall back asleep.

The next morning, Amy arrived a bit a early at the precinct as she couldn't sleep after her throwing up incident. She was tired, irritable and sleepy and worse she was not able to drink coffee because it made her gag in the morning. 

So here she was looking at a file when she heard the elevator ding, she looked up and saw Jake coming. He smiled at her and she felt a bit better, she smiled back. He then sat on his desk and rebooted his computer.

"Morning, Amy" he greeted her

"Morning, Jake" she greeted back

Jake was contemplating to ask her or not if she's fine or not because she didn't look fine. When he entered the bullpen the first person he saw was Amy, and Amy was not looking fine. Her face was a bit pale, she had bag under her eyes and her shoulders were slumped. Dating or not dating they were best friends and he cared about her alot so he got worried if she's fine or not. He decided to ask her.

"Amy?" He called her 

"Yeah" 

"Are you okay?"

"Yes,I'm okay. Why?" 

"You don't look okay to me. Didn't you sleep well?" He asked her worriedly

"Yeah. I did not sleep well last night" she replied 

"Well, should I make you coffee?"

She knew he's just asking because he cares for her. But she is trying really hard not to snap back at him. She is feeling nauseous again and just wants to be alone for a moment.

"No, thanks." She said calmly trying not to lose it

"Okay, if you want something, jus-"

"Jake, can you please just stop!" She snapped at him glaring at him

The bullpen was silent and everybody was looking at them. Charles gasping loudly.

He visibly recoiled in his chair, pushed his chair back and got up to get some coffee for himself.  
He was shocked by her behavior and hurt too. He went inside the breakroom to make coffee for himself.

Amy, realized what has she done she decided to go and apologize to Jake, but as soon as she stood up her head spun around and a wave of nausea hit her again and she rushed to the washroom."

She heard Rosa calling her, but she ignored her running towards the washroom.

When she was done, she got out of the stall to wash her face and mouth. She was in the middle of rinsing her hands when she saw the sanitary products dispenser in the washroom. Her eyes were wide as saucers and she just kept staring at them. After a minute she quickly shut the tap off, dried her hands and pulled out her phone. She opened her mentrual cycle tracker app and saw that she was 3 weeks late.

She dropped her phone

**Author's Note:**

> So? Any thoughts? 
> 
> I really sleep deprived,if any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes, please ignore. I'll edit them:)))))
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
